


baby, it's okay

by plasticjoons



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver!jaehyeong, jus puttin my problems onto my kpop boys!!!, little!dojoon, this is bad im sowy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticjoons/pseuds/plasticjoons
Summary: dojoon slips into little space and spends his day with jaehyeong. dojoon finally gets the courage to tell the other members with the help of jaehyeong.





	baby, it's okay

**Author's Note:**

> i am!!!!! so scared to post this but ive been lowkey writing little!dojoon for ages now im rly sorry this is bad i havent written an actual fic since 2013 i only do twt au's this is new to me don't hate me pls thank u :*** also title is from baby it's okay by day6!!!!

every monday was the same for park dojoon. breakfast with the members, working on music, going to arirang to co-host music access with benji(and getting that crown every other week despite the black roses in the chat losing faith in him before dojoon even opens his mouth), then returning to a cold, empty dorm for another couple of hours till the members returned to work on their next comeback.

woosung was out doing superband business, hajoons either in the studio or watching a movie..or both, dojoon never knows where jaehyeong is. gym? with friends? 

dojoon made his way into their dorm, tossing his things and himself onto a couch nearby. he was exhausted. he spent the last hour screaming and using all his energy on music access, he just wanted to sleep for the rest of the day. dojoon really didn’t mind working, he loves working. there are just times where he wants to lay in bed, watch his dramas and eat his favorite snacks. 

but today, he felt a little different. 

he rarely gets stressed out. there’s really no point for him to stress out over things he can’t control but today he was definitely stressed out. they’ve been working nonstop for this upcoming comeback and preparing for their next tour. dojoon doesn’t even remember the last time he got a good, healthy amount of sleep. sure, he gets breaks. he’s allowed to rest and take time for himself. but he hardly has time to hang out with the members outside of work. not as the rose but as best friends.

he misses jaehyeong. he misses their movie nights, he misses jaehyeong cooking ramen for him. he misses hyeongie.  
dojoon started to feel tears in his eyes, he wanted his hyeongie so bad. 

he wiped his eyes quickly and changed into a yellow sweater along with his favorite pajama pants with little lions printed all over then sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. he hadn’t slipped in ages. he just hasn’t had the time. but he only slipped when he was around jaehyeong. he couldn’t hold back today, he had no choice. jaehyeong was probably too busy, but joonie didn’t want to upset hyeongie. no, no, no! but hyeongie always told him to call when he was feeling little. dojoon reached for his phone and immediately dialed jaehyeongs number.

“hyung! sorry i missed your show today, i was called to the studio. how did it go?” jaehyeong answered. dojoon responded with a quiet sniffle, not knowing how to tell jae that he slipped without him being there. 

“joon?”

“h-hyongie…”

jaehyeong felt his heart drop. he knew dojoon had slipped, it had been so long. it was only a matter of time! he knew he should have stayed at the dorm. “hey..hey joon, it’s okay. i’m leaving the studio right now. can you be a good boy and wait for me to come back?” jae asked quietly, making his way back to the dorm. “i’m s-sowy” dojoon replied. 

“ah..joon, don’t apologize. it’s okay. you’re gonna be okay. remember the tigger stuffie i bought you last year? can you get him and let him keep you company till i get there?” 

jaehyeong suddenly heard dojoon put the phone down to grab tigger, smiling a little. he loved dojoon, but he had a special place in his heart for dojoon while he was in little space. of course, woosung and hajoon didn’t know about dojoon being a little. but jaehyeong knew they’d accept him anyway. jaehyeong only found out a few months after they had debuted, they were all in the kitchen chatting amongst themselves but with dojoon nowhere to be found. he later found him in his room watching the lion king with a paci in his mouth and a lion plushie under his arm. he remembers dojoon crying to jaehyeong, apologizing and begging him not to tell the members. 

he pulled dojoon into a hug, kissing his forehead and let him cry for as long as he wanted. dojoon didn’t have to explain himself. he never told anyone. he doesn’t plan on telling anyone unless dojoon wants him to. 

“ah! i found him, hyongie!!” dojoon said, breaking jaehyeongs thoughts. he let out a soft chuckle, “give him a big hug for me, okay? i’ll be there soon, prince. i promise.” dojoon nodded, forgetting jae couldn’t see him. 

“okay but hurry!!”

“i’ll do my best, baby. love you!” jaehyeong said as he hung up, rushing to the dorm as fast as he could. the last thing he needed was for dojoon to accidentally hurt himself or for the others to return while he wasn’t there. the only time he went into little space when jae wasn’t there, dojoon ended up breaking two mugs(one being hajoons favorite) and with a bruised knee. 

dojoon sat in his room quietly, waiting for jaehyeong to show up. he clutched tigger to his chest tightly. jae bought him tigger as a surprise gift last year while they were on tour. dojoon had been struggling to stay big a lot throughout the tour and it was hard when the other members plus their tour staff were constantly around so jaehyeong bought him the stuffie for being a good boy. he kept the stuffie hidden and close by during the tour, always sleeping with him and putting him in his bag afterwards so nobody would see it. 

“dojoon?” jae yelled, “i’m here!” he started making his way towards dojoons room, running into dojoon instead. “yah!” he shouted. “hyeongie!!! hyeongie!!” dojoon hugged him tightly. 

jaehyeong swore he felt his soul leave his body after running into dojoon, he definitely wasn’t expecting the smaller boy to be running to him THAT fast. “dojoon,” he bent down, “what did i say about running in the dorm?”

dojoon frowned, “y-you said no wunning….cos’ i mi’ fall..n hurt m’self..” he said quietly. “joon sowy. i just missed you..” 

the taller man smiled and pulled him into a hug, kissing him softly. “thank you for apologizing, dojoon. have you eaten? how about i make you some nuggets and get you some orange juice hm?” 

“yesyesyesyesyes!!!” he clapped his hands excitedly. 

\---------------------------

“are you all finished? go wash up and we’ll find something to watch, okay?” dojoon nodded and made his way out of the kitchen. jaehyeong picked up dojoons dishes and washed them, putting them to the side and making a mental note to put them back in dojoons hidden box full of little thing. he filled the lion patterned sippy cup with chocolate milk as dojoon walked into the kitchen, waiting for him and jaehyeong to go back to his room. 

they didn’t know when hajoon or woosung would be back, they couldn’t risk being around the dorm so they had planned on staying in dojoons room. the both of them had always been close and always spent time in dojoons room anyway, they never asked questions.

jaehyeong looked at dojoon and smiled, “you ready?” he took dojoons hand in his and walked to his room, closing it behind him. dojoon hopped up onto his bed and sat with tigger in his lap while happily drinking from his sippy cup. jae opened his laptop and put on a cartoon for dojoon. “thank you, hyeongie!” joon said, as jae propped it on the end of the bed so him and dojoon could watch together. 

“hyongie.”

“yes, baby?”

dojoon put his sippy cup to the side and cuddled up with jaehyeong, holding onto him tightly. “i love you lots” he said quietly. jae smiled at him, giving him a quick kiss. “mm, i love you more. but i’m sure you already knew that.” 

they laid there, jaehyeong playing with joons hair for a bit. “i wann’ tell sungie n’ joon…” dojoon said quietly. jaehyeongs eyes widened, “really? what made you want to do that?”

“tired of hiding….” 

they have been keeping this up since 2017, almost getting caught several times. the excuse was always the same, ‘hyung isn’t feeling well’ or ‘hyung had a bad day’ jae knows dojoon is just afraid of what woosung and hajoon would say. but he knows they’ll be accepting and it’ll be so much easier for him to be himself if everyone knew. no fear of slipping when another member was around or being afraid of leaving a paci or stuffie around when the other members get home. 

“okay.”

“will you help?” dojoon asked, looking at jaehyeong. “please?” jae nodded. “of course baby, if that’s want you want.”

\-------------------------

dojoon and jaehyeong both sat in the living room. woosung and hajoon would walk through that door any minute. everything was going to be fine. there was nothing to be afraid of. maybe they might be confused, but jaehyeong doesn’t mind explaining. he looked over at dojoon who had his knees up to his chest, nervously sucking on his thumb.

“don’t do that,” jae took dojoons thumb out of his mouth and sighed. “i’ll give you your paci once we talk to them, okay? i know you’re nervous. we’ll be okay” he smiled and took dojoons hand. 

“they’re gonna hate me…”

“don’t talk like that. they absolutely will NOT hate you. if they do, i’ll beat them up.” he joked. dojoon let out a giggle, “but das mean!” jaehyeong scoffed and shook his head. “it’s not mean if they’re mean to you...but if you want me to be nice i guess i will...just for you!” he gently tickled dojoons side, making him laugh. “hyeongieeee stop!!” dojoon gently pushed jaehyeong away and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “i trust you” he smiled. jaehyeong swore he fell in love with dojoon all over again.

a few minutes pass and the door opens. dojoon freezes and attempts to make himself smaller as jaehyeong takes his hand. woosung and hajoon walk in and look at the both of them. 

woosung clears his throat, “is uh..everything alright?” he asked with a concerned look on his face. 

dojoon looked at jaehyeong, nodding at him to tell him to tell woosung and hajoon everything.

jaehyeong pat dojoons knee and looked up at the two of them. “i think we should talk.” he cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “dojoon is a little.”

woosung and hajoon looked at dojoon then back at jaehyeong. “a little what??” hajoon asked.

woosung rolled his eyes and hit hajoons arm, “yah!” hajoon held onto his arm, “what was that for?!”

“have you not been on the internet? it’s a headspace. i’m assuming in dojoons case, it’s for stress.” woosung said, crossing his arms. “how long has this been going on?”

jaehyeong nervously scratched his head, “uhh...maybe...for like…..two years…” 

“you’ve kept this from us for two years?!” woosung said, surprised. 

he looked at dojoon, bending down to the couch’s level. “hey joon,” he smiled. “thank you for trusting us enough to tell us. i can tell jae takes good care of you.” dojoon nodded. “i hope you’ll let us help out too.” woosung patted his knee and stood back up, looking at hajoon. “are you gonna say anything?”

“i mean….i’m still confused but yeah um...thats cool. whatever floats your boat. “ he patted dojoon gently on the head. “i’m here for ya!” hajoon sat on the other side of him, “are you little right now?” the older nodded.

“tell them how old you are!” jaehyeong exclaimed. 

dojoon held up four fingers, “five!” hajoon let out a laugh and put up the other finger on dojoons hand, “how cute. he’s really not any different than he is when he’s big is he?” he joked. 

“hajoon, dude. come on.” woosung groaned and hit hajoons arm again, “hey das mean!!” dojoon said. “yeah man! stop hitting me! you heard the kid!”

jaehyeong watched the two argue as dojoon giggled at the both of them, looking happier than ever. it was going to be hard sharing dojoon, but he’s happy they no longer have to hide this part of their lives. and if dojoons happy, then jae is happy.


End file.
